legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S5 P8/Transcript
(The scene shows Bwynraya in X's nest with Raynell and Jessica) Jessica: Well, here it is! Raynell: Impressive huh? Bwynraya: Ah the inside of the nest. (Bwynraya looks around at the nest seeing the various Targhuls working or going about their business) Bwynraya: I must admit: It is nice to see them all work together like this. Jessica: That it is. Raynell: It's what we do! (Rayla and X then approach) X: Oh hey guys! Jessica: Hey X! Hey Rayla! Rayla: What brings you here today? Raynell: Get this mom! This lady wants to adopt an infant! Rayla: Hm? (Rayla looks at Bwynraya) Rayla: Oh. Bwynraya, welcome. Bwynraya: *Short bow* Thank you. I'm glad to be here. X: You wish to adopt an infant? Bwynraya: Yes. X: Hmm, well alright then. Rayla: Let's take you to the Nursery. Bwynraya: *Nods* (Bwynraya goes with the group and heads into the Nursery to find the infants inside) Rayla: Here it is! (Bwynraya looks around at so many infants) Bwynraya: My my. This is a lot more infants then I excepted. X: Many of them were adopted themselves. Rayla: Yes. The Federation kidnapped a bunch of infants from other nests. And since we have no way of tracking those nests, we thought it best to adopt them. Bwynraya: That's definitely a lot of good you've done Rayla. Rayla: Thank you. Bwynraya: So, how does this adoption thing work? X: It's simple! You just gotta win the trust of the infant you wanna adopt! Bwynraya: Win they're trust? Jessica: Yes. You could do a number of things. Play with them, feed them, or let them bond with you. Bwynraya: Bond with me? Jessica: Yes. If an infant bonds with you, it means it trusts you. Rayla: Bonding for Targhuls is now a sign of trust and friendship. Bwynraya:....I see. Raynell: Yeah! So go on and try to make a friend! Bwynraya:.... (Bwynraya walks out into the group of infants and looks around) Bwynraya: Hmm... ???: Whoa look! ???: Is she new? (As the infants Bwynraya looks around and approaches an infant. She kneels down to it.) Bwynraya: H-Hello there. ???:……… Bwynraya: You uh... You wanna... Do... Something together little guy? ???: … I'm a girl. Bwynraya:... Oh. ???:… *Crawls away* Bwynraya:... Okay that didn't work. *Stands* (The infants all look at Bwynraya as X and Rayla watch with Jessica and Raynell) Rayla: Hm. X: Guess she still needs to get used to it. (Rayla nods before Bwynraya is seen approaching another infant) Bwynraya: *Crouches down* Hey kiddo. ???: Hello! Bwynraya: Okay you're a boy. ???: Huh? Bwynraya: N-Nothing. So you.. You wanna do something? ???: You wanna play hunter and prey? Bwynraya: Hunter and prey? ???: Its where I hunt you down and try to eat you! Bwynraya:..... *Stands up and walks away* ???: Oh. Okay then. Maybe next time. Bwynraya: *Sigh* Raynell: Y-You got this Bwynraya! X: Just keep trying! Jessica: Hmm. (Jessica then goes and walks up to Bwynraya) Jessica: Hey Bwyn? Bwynraya: Yeah? Jessica: If it'll help, try being more open to the infants. Bwynraya: Open? Jessica: Yeah. If you play with them, they'll start to see you as more of a friend! Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts